


Mimpi yang Terluka

by psycheros



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, Hurt!Sesshomaru for once, Post-Canon, Pre-Relationship, Rin & Kohaku friendship, Sleeping Beauty trope, and Rin is his knight in shining armor, except that the sleeping beauty is Sesshomaru
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:28:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24338896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psycheros/pseuds/psycheros
Summary: Suatu hari, Sesshomaru jatuh tertidur dan tidak pernah bangun lagi.
Relationships: Rin & Sesshomaru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Mimpi yang Terluka

**Author's Note:**

> Ok sebenernya saya masih belum tahu mau dibawa ke mana ~~hubungan kita~~ cerita ini, tapi marilah kita lihat apakah saya bisa melanjutkannya sampai akhir. Judul diambil dari potongan lirik lagu Gou (業), lagu karakternya Sesshomaru.

Segera setelah Sesshomaru mendarat di jalan setapak pergunungan itu, derap langkah yang familiar menyambutnya.

“Tuan Sesshomaru!”

Rin berlari dari arah kaki bukit, wajah berseri-seri, melambai-lambai mempertegas sukacitanya. Anak perempuan itu telah bertambah tinggi semenjak Sesshomaru terakhir kali mengunjunginya, hanya satu purnama lalu. Lengan kimono birunya tertarik sampai siku, lututnya timbul-tenggelam di balik kain.

Seperti lalat, anak manusia benar-benar tumbuh begitu cepat.

“Selamat datang kembali, Tuan Sesshomaru," engah Rin saat mereka berdiri berhadap-hadapan. Anak perempuan itu mengelap keringat dari balik poni dengan punggung tangannya, memeperkan tanah ladang dari tangan ke dahi. “Rin tahu Tuan Sesshomaru akan datang. Aroma udara berubah saat Tuan Sesshomaru sudah dekat, seperti aroma mantel bulu yang baru dijemur dan remasan daun pinus.”

“La—lancangnya!” Umpat Jaken, muncul dari belakang kaki Sesshomaru lalu berdiri di depan junjungannya itu seperti semacam pelindung. “Kau, anak manusia, mengaku bisa mengenali aroma Tuan Sesshomaru yang mulia? Asal kau tahu saja, aroma ningrat Tuan Sesshomaru—”

Kata-kata Jaken terhenti ketika Sesshomaru menginjaknya.

“Rin,” sapa sang Penguasa Barat, membelai rambut anak manusianya. Rambut itu pun sudah jauh lebih panjang, ujung-ujungnya tidak lagi mencuat liar melainkan jatuh lemas seperti helaian rambut jagung. Masih ada kuncir di sisi kanan kepalanya, tapi alih-alih potongan kain biasa, Rin mengenakan roncean kain berbentuk bunga-bunga kecil sebagai ikat rambutnya.

“Oh, Nona Kagome mengajari Rin membuatnya dari sisa-sisa kain,” jelas si anak bangga, mengikuti teladan Sesshomaru memainkan hiasan rambutnya. Jemari mereka bersentuhan, jari ramping berkuku tajam siluman anjing dan jari mungil berbonggol-bonggol anak petani. “Tidak sesulit kelihatannya! Cukup dengan menjahitnya dalam pola khusus dan menarik benangnya ketika sudah jadi. Rin sudah membuat satu ikat rambut senada untuk setiap kimono dari Tuan Sesshomaru. Apa Tuan menyukainya?”

“Hmph, sia-sia saja prakaryamu itu,” olok Jaken sembari membetulkan topinya. “Kimono-kimonomu yang sekarang sudah terlalu sempit, sudah tidak pantas lagi dipakai kecuali kau ingin dianggap seperti pela—”

“Jaken, kalau kau tidak tutup mulut aku akan merobeknya lepas dari mukamu,” Sesshomaru memotong, dingin dan datar seperti biasa. Si siluman kecil merepet-repet, panik minta maaf, keringat dingin bercucuran. Sang junjungan hanya meliriknya bosan. “Berikan kain itu pada Rin.”

“Te—tentu saja, Tuan Sesshomaru.” Bergegas, siluman kecil itu menarik sebuah bungkusan dari balik lengan bajunya dan menyerahkannya kepada Rin dengan setengah angkuh, setengah takut pada sang tuan. “Ini. Hadiah lagi dari Tuan Sesshomaru yang mulia untukmu. Kau harus mensyukuri segala nikmat yang beliau berikan kepadamu.”

"Oh! Terima kasih Tuan Sesshomaru, Tuan Jaken!” Pekik Rin, pipinya memerah senang. Dibukanya bungkusan itu, matanya semakin berbinar mendapati selipat kain warna lembayung dengan lukisan bunga wisteria menguntai-untai di pinggirannya. “Cantiknya! Dan sangat lembut!” Ia menggosok-gosokkan pipi ke kain itu, mendengkur senang seperti anak kucing.

“Tentu saja lembut. Asal kau tahu saja Rin, kain itu dibuat dari benang ulat sutera utara dan dilukis oleh Tuan Akigoro sendiri, seniman terhebat kaum kami. Jangankan puteri-puteri kalian bangsa manusia, kaum ningrat kami pun tidak sembarangan bisa—aaaah!”

Kali ini kata-kata Jaken tidak hanya terhenti oleh injakan—Sesshomaru menendangnya sampai ia mental ke semak-semak jauh di di bawah tebing, teriakan “Tuan Sesshomaruuuu”-nya terdengar menggema hingga menghilang sama sekali. A-Un, si naga berkepala dua, mendengus-dengus seakan tertawa, sementara Rin hanya mengerjap sebelum mengembalikan perhatiannya pada Sesshomaru.

“Terima kasih atas kemurahan hati Anda, Tuan Sesshomaru,” Rin tersenyum sembari memeluk hadiah barunya. Senyum yang akan tetap ia berikan jikapun Sesshomaru sekadar memberinya kain goni. “Kain ini sangat indah dan selaras dengan musim. Rin akan segera menjahitnya menjadi kimono, agar sudah selesai saat bunga-bunga wisteria mekar nanti. Oh, Rin tahu sebuah tempat di mana wisteria mekar penuh seperti lorong istana mimpi! Tuan Sesshomaru, berkenankah Tuan menyaksikan bunga-bunga itu bersama Rin?”

Sesshomaru hanya memberinya anggukan kecil tanpa ekspresi, tapi itu sudah cukup. Berseri-seri, gadis itu menempatkan diri di sisi Sesshomaru; dan berdua mereka melangkah menuju tempat mereka senantiasa menghabiskan hari saat bertemu.

.

.

.

Tempat itu adalah sebuah padang bunga rapa, tersembunyi di dalam rimbunan hutan belakang desa. Cukup dekat hingga Rin dapat berlari kembali ke desanya saat ada bahaya, tapi cukup jauh hingga Sesshomaru tidak terganggu aroma sekumpulan manusia dalam rutinitas kehidupan fana mereka.

Saat bukan musimnya, padang itu hanyalah hamparan luas rumpun setinggi pinggang Rin, berdaun hijau ramping seperti bilah-bilah belati. Namun kali ini, awal musim semi, padang itu mempertunjukkan pesona terbaiknya. Sejauh mata memandang bunga kuning terang bermekaran, bertumpuk-tumpuk dalam satu tangkai seperti biji-biji emas.

Memekik riang, Rin meninggalkan sisi Sesshomaru untuk berlarian di tengah padang, kedua lengan terlentang, berputar-putar dalam dansa kekanakan. A-Un menggerung, mengedik-kedikkan kedua kepalanya, sebelum bergabung dengan si gadis cilik. Segera mereka saling berkejaran, gelak tawa Rin menggema di ruang lapang.

Serbuk bunga bertebaran di udara, menyengat hidung dengan aroma manis menyelak tenggorokan.

Usai memastikan tak ada bahaya di sekitar (tidak sulit—aura Sesshomaru begitu mengintimidasi hingga siluman-siluman rendahan langsung terbirit-birit menghindarinya), Sesshomaru menuju singgasananya yang biasa: sebuah pohon ginko di tepian padang, begitu tua lagi kekar; meski Sesshomaru ingat ketika pohon itu masih sekadar tunas.

Ia bersandar pada batang pohon itu, tiga kali lebih besar daripada punggungnya, menghirup angin yang membawa serta berbagai aroma kehidupan. Ada siluman rubah, meringkuk nyaman di bawah akar sebuah pohon dalam hutan, tidur sembari menunggu waktu berburu di malam hari. Ada sepasang burung di salah satu ranting, baru saja kawin, menyusun sarang sambil berkicau sahut-menyahut. Ada jalur melata siluman dekat di sisi kirinya, tapi Sesshomaru tak khawatir. Siluman itu telah lama lewat, hasil buruan di mulutnya, dan kini yang tersisa tinggal aroma amis samar selongsong siluman dan anyir bangkai mangsanya.

Di padang, Jaken telah berhasil menyusul mereka dan kini sedang misuh-misuh, yang sama sekali tidak diindahkan oleh Rin. Alih-alih, gadis cilik itu meletakkan roncean kembang ke leher si siluman katak.

“Wah, warna kuning cocok dipadukan dengan kulit hijau kusam Tuan Jaken!"

“Lancangnya!”

Matahari mencurahkan kehangatan tanpa berpelit. Wangi tanah gembur menyambut musim semi. Tak ada aura mengancam, tak ada kerisik dan geram-geram lapar. Hari ini, sebagaimana banyak hari setelah kehancuran Shikon no Tama, nampaknya diliputi kedamaian.

Sesshomaru melemaskan otot, sisi dalam lengan kirinya bersentuhan nyaman dengan hulu kedua pedangnya. Tenseiga menguarkan energi hangat seakan ikut merayakan mekarnya kehidupan baru di musim semi; Bakusaiga hening seolah mengartikan masa damai ini sebagai waktu tidurnya.

Membantalkan kepala pada bulu-bulu di bahu kanan, Sesshomaru pun membiarkan matanya terpejam. Dalam ketenangan ini, penguasa Barat itu mengizinkan dirinya mengakui sesuatu yang tidak akan ia sampaikan pada makhluk lain:

Ia sedang kelelahan.

Tubuhnya terasa begitu berat seakan baru berjibaku dalam pertarungan hebat. Tak ada luka cedera, Sesshomaru yakin akan hal itu, tapi tetap saja tubuh saktinya terus merasa letih, makin hari makin memburuk. Tidak peduli betapapun Sesshomaru memfokuskan tenaga untuk memulihkan diri, rasa itu terus ada, bahkan lebih parah dari sebelumnya. Pagi ini ia hampir tidak sanggup terbang mengunjungi Rin. Hanya harga diri, dan barangkali rasa rindu, yang memberinya kemampuan untuk mengabaikan kelelahan itu, meski kini ia merasa amat terkuras lagi lesu.

Kombinasi kata yang janggal, “Sesshomaru” dan “lesu”. Seperti kombinasi antara “manusia” dan “keabadian”; atau “musim semi” dan “salju”. Bukan hal mustahil, tapi begitu langka terjadi hingga menimbulkan sensasi tak menyenangkan saat kau mendengarnya. Seperti pertanda malapetaka. Seperti mimpi buruk para pencari tanda.

Semasa hidupnya yang panjang, rasa lelah hanya menghinggapi Sesshomaru dalam hitungan jari—dua di antaranya diakibatkan oleh Tessaiga saat pedang itu mencabiknya sampai ke tulang. Kali terakhir ia merasakan beban badan ini adalah ketika tertelan dalam dedaging Magatsuhi, tercekik aroma busuk jasad-jasad, tertikam di dada hingga rusuk-rusuknya menganga. Sesshomaru tidak akan pernah mengakui ini, tapi ia tahu saat itu ia nyaris mati. Jika ia tidak memperoleh ledakan energi yang sekaligus menghantarkan padanya Bakusaiga dan menumbuhkan kembali lengan kirinya, saat ini makhluk bernama Sesshomaru tak akan lagi ada.

Namun hari-hari menjadi begitu damai setelah huru-hara Naraku dan Shikon no Tama. Tentu naif jika mengira kedamaian ini akan bertahan lama—kaumnya paling tahu bahwa dunia hanya berhenti sejenak, mengendapkan debu-debu yang telah ia hamburkan semasa perang sebelum berputar kembali dengan selendang tari menebah-tebah, siap membangkitkan kekacauan baru. Tapi tidak secepat ini. Petaka yang dapat melelahkan seorang Sesshomaru mestinya tidak muncul secepat ini.

Dalam keheningan pikiran, Sesshomaru menapaki kembali setiap detail perjalanannya. Setiap pohon, setiap aliran sungai, setiap hawa malam dengan aroma hidup dan mati saling berkelindan. Menyisirkan kuku-kuku runcing dalam potongan-potongan ingatan terkecil, mencari sabab musabab timbulnya kelesuan badaniah ini—suatu keterbatasan yang mengingatkan bahwa Sesshomaru pun bukan makhluk kekal, tak akan kekal, meski ia menyandang pedang dengan kemampuan menghidupkan para mati.

Siapa? Siapa lawan yang begitu kuat hingga sanggup menghabisi tenaga Sesshomaru ini? Sebagai salah satu siluman besar, pertarungan uji ketangguhan adalah bagian dari takdirnya. Tantangan datang silih berganti, baik dari yang kelewat tolol maupun kelewat pemberani. Sebagian kecil ia terima, sebagian besar ia dengarkan pun tak sudi. Tapi semuanya berakhir sama—siluman-siluman angkuh itu binasa, seringkali tanpa Sesshomaru perlu mencabut pedangnya.

Mereka tidak cukup kuat. Mereka bahkan tidak cukup _pantas_ menyebut diri sebagai lawan seorang Sesshomaru. Jelas mustahil bagi mereka untuk menghabiskan tenaganya, terlebih karena Sesshomaru tidak sedang terluka.

Atau, mungkinkah—Sesshomaru mengerutkan dahi memikirkan prospek ini—rasa lelah ini bukan sisa-sisa pertarungan melainkan timbul dengan sendirinya? Mungkinkah ia sendiri yang mengacaukan aliran energinya, menciptakan kebocoran setipis benang, tak teraba sampai ia hampir kepayahan?

Sulit dipercaya. Ia adalah Sesshomaru, siluman terkuat, putra sulung sang Inu no Taisho dan putri klan anjing bulan. Ia bukan makhluk kelas teri yang tidak mampu mengendalikan energinya sendi—

“Tuan Sesshomaruuu!”

Sesshomaru terkesiap bangun, tubuhnya secara refleks mengambil kuda-kuda dan kuku-kukunya berpendar hijau oleh racun asam. Mata jingganya melebar mendapati pemandangan hadapannya telah berubah.

Alih-alih bebungan rapa kuning yang mengangguk-angguk dibuai angin, padang itu kini dipenuhi hamparan rumput cokelat mati, batang-batang kurus mereka menggapai ke atas tanah seperti tangan-tangan dari neraka memohon pertolongan. Langit merah membara; garis hijau pegunungan di kejauhan menghitam bagai jelaga. Tak ada lagi manis serbuk bunga di udara, hanya bau cengis menusuk indera.

Aura siluman menekan dari segala penjuru hingga Sesshomaru harus menegangkan otot-otot untuk mempertahankan diri.

Sial. Berapa lama ia tertidur, dan mengapa ia tidak mendeteksi aura ini sebelumnya?

“Tuan Sesshomaru, tolong kami!”

Di atas punggung A-Un, Rin dan Jaken menjerit ngeri. Naga tunggangan itu berusaha terbang ke arah tuan mereka, tapi tanaman-tanaman kering di sekitarnya tumbuh menggila, membelit kakinya, menariknya ke bawah. Semakin banyak tanaman mengerubung ketiga sosok itu, batang-batang mereka menggeliut seperti tentakel, menelan mereka perlahan-lahan.

“Aaaah!” Rin menangis, tangannya menggapai putus asa sebelum menghilang di balik gumpalan serat tanaman.

_Bajingan!_

Sesshomaru meloncat maju, tapi sesuatu menangkap dan menghempaskannya kembali ke batang pohon. Seluruh udara terdorong keluar dari paru-paru. Akar-akar pohon muncul entah dari mana, menjerat Sesshomaru di tempat, memasung lengan dan kakinya, semakin lama semakin erat. Siluman itu menggertakkan gigi, matanya mulai berubah merah saat berusaha menghancurkan ikatan mereka dengan ledakan energi. Sia-sia. Alih-alih pecah berkeping-keping, tumbuhan ganas itu justru menyerap kekuatannya. Parasit yang menjadi kuat dengan mereguk energi inangnya.

Batang pohon di belakang punggungnya berdenyut lalu mulai berkeriut. Permukaan kasar kulit pohon mendadak bergelombang seperti ribuan semut, menyedot Sesshomaru ke dalam kambiumnya. Lehernya dijerat, menghentikan napas. Kepalanya tertarik ke belakang, serabut tipis mulai menyusup ke dalam kulit pipi bergaris magentanya, menyeruput energi dengan rakus.

Sesshomaru menggeram, gigi taringnya memanjang. Insting silumannya yang lebih menyerupai binatang mulai bangkit dalam upaya mempertahankan diri, tapi itu pun tak membuahkan hasil. Ia tersedot ke rahim pohon ginko tempatnya biasa berteduh, semakin dalam, semakin dalam—

Salah satu ranting menggelantung ke bawah lalu berhenti di depan muka Sesshomaru. Tekstur kayunya berkedut-kedut diiringi bunyi daging basah, perlahan membentuk sebuah wajah. Wajah berkulit putih dengan empat garis ungu bagai taring, mata merah, dan bibir biru memuakkan.

Wajah siluman yang nyaris membinasakan ayahnya dulu: Ryūkotsusei sang naga.

“Siap bergabung denganku, wahai Penguasa Barat?” Seringai wajah itu, suara dan cara bicaranya, sungguh janggal, terdengar seperti Naraku.

Lidah gemuk bercabang menjilat sisi wajah Sesshomaru, membuatnya mengerutkan alis jijik. Lalu, secepat patukan ular, lidah itu menghujamnya tepat di dada, mereguk darah langsung dari jantungnya. Siluman anjing itu menggerung, pedang-pedangnya berkeletak seolah ikut naik darah, cakar-cakarnya menegang meneteskan racun yang melubangi tanah--

“Tuan Sesshomaru sedang tidur?”

\--Dan tiba-tiba saja, segalanya lenyap.

Sesshomaru membuka satu mata. Pandangannya kabur sejenak, bergoyang di tepian, warna-warna terang bercampur tanpa batas pasti. Ia mengerjap dan Rin muncul dalam titik fokusnya. Anak manusia itu bersimpuh di sisinya, memegang sebuah kalung roncean bunga, langsung berseri-seri melihat junjungannya telah terjaga.

“Lihat, Rin membuat ini untuk Tuan Sesshomaru!” Anak itu menyodorkan hasta karyanya dengan bangga. Di belakang punggungnya, padang rapa masih merekah segar. Di atas kepala mereka, langit biru muda membentang bersama awan transparan bagai selendang.

“Kau kira Tuan Sesshomaru itu siapa? Tuanku yang mulia tidak pantas mengenakan benda seperti itu!” Sergah Jaken yang muncul tergopoh-gopoh dari rimbunan bunga, bersusah payah membelah barisan tumbuhan itu dengan Nintojo-nya. Ia membersihkan lengan bajunya dari dedaunan sebelum kembali mengritik Rin, “Jangan memberi Tuan Sesshomaru hadiah-hadiah tak berestetika!”

Rin mengeluarkan gumam kebingungan. “Tak berestetika? Tapi Tuan Jaken kok berkenan memakainya?” Ia menunjuk kalung bunga serupa yang menggantung di leher Jaken.

“A—aku cuma bersikap baik! Jangan dikira aku menyukainya sungguhan!”

Rin tersenyum. “Kalau suka bilang saja, Tuan Jaken. Menipu diri sendiri bisa memperpendek umur.”

Jaken memisuh, suara serak congkaknya menggigit telinga. Sesshomaru gatal ingin menendang siluman kodok itu, tapi tubuhnya seakan tidak bertenaga. Untuk mengangkat kepalanya pun terasa berat. Ia hanya tertidur sekejap saja, bayang-bayang pohon bahkan belum bergeser terlalu jauh, tapi ia telah jauh lebih lelah daripada sebelumnya.

_Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?_

Agaknya ia terlalu diam, atau roman mukanya menunjukkan kegelisahan, atau dua makhluk di sisinya itu telah bersamanya begitu lama hingga bisa merasakan perubahan; sebab Rin dan Jaken tiba-tiba menghentikan permainan cekcok mereka dan menatapnya lekat-lekat.

“Tuan Sesshomaru baik-baik saja?” Alis Rin bertaut cemas, tangannya setengah terangkat seakan gatal ingin memeriksa keadaan Sesshomaru tapi masih menunggu izin. Jaken sudah menyembah-nyembah, mengira diamnya sang tuan adalah pertanda kemurkaan.

“Kemarikan,” Sesshomaru mengulurkan tangan. Paham, si anak perempuan memberikan bunganya pada Sesshomaru, tampak senang tapi bukannya tidak menyangka bahwa Sesshomaru bersedia menerima hadiahnya. Namun raut itu langsung berubah kecut ketika Sesshomaru melanjutkan, “kembalilah ke desa.”

“Tapi, Tuan Sesshomaru—” Mereka belum lagi bertemu setengah hari. Biasanya, mereka menikmati waktu bersama seharian, Sesshomaru baru mengantar Rin pulang menjelang petang.

“Hei, kau dengar perintah Tuan Sesshomaru. Pulang sana!”

“Jaken, antar Rin pulang.”

“Eeh? Ta-tapi Tuan—”

“Apa perlu kuulangi kata-kataku, Jaken?”

Di bawah tatapan dingin Sesshomaru, siluman kecil itu langsung membungkuk ketakutan. Buru-buru ia kabur menuju A-Un yang tengah merumput di tengah padang, sambil menggumam-gumam pelan tentang tuannya yang sedang bersuasana hati buruk jadi lebih baik ditinggalkan. Rin tampak agak enggan meninggalkan Sesshomaru, masih berkeras bersimpuh di sisinya; tapi setelah siluman anjing itu mengedikkan kepala menyuruhnya pergi, ia menurut.

“Sampai jumpa besok kalau begitu, Tuan Sesshomaru,” ujarnya jinak, memeluk bungkusan kain kimono di dadanya. “Rin akan datang pagi-pagi, supaya kita bisa bersama lebih lama. Boleh?”

Sesshomaru mengangguk. Mereka berdua tahu besok Sesshomaru mungkin sudah pergi tanpa pamit, tidak meninggalkan sehelai bulu pun di bawah pohon ginko seakan ia tidak pernah di sana, tapi Rin akan tetap datang dan menunggu. Sesshomaru tidak perlu menjelaskan kepergiannya karena ia akan selalu kembali dan Rin akan selalu percaya.

Tanpa peringatan, anak manusia itu mengecup cepat pipi sang siluman. “Terima kasih, Tuan Sesshomaru.”

Perbuatan lancang. Tapi Sesshomaru memutuskan untuk tidak menegurnya.

“Rin, ayo cepat! Sebelum Tuan Sesshomaru semakin jengkel dan memutuskan untuk menyembelihku!” Jaken memanggil, berani sedikit kurang ajar karena cukup jauh dari tuannya.

“Baik, Tuan Jaken!”

Sesshomaru mengawasi tiga sosok itu menjauh, Rin di punggung A-Un dan Jaken berjalan di depan si naga, memegangi kekang. Angin berhembus, menggoyangkan pucuk-pucuk rumpun rapa seperti gelombang laut kuning-hijau. Tidak ada aroma siluman, tidak ada bau cengis dari tanah keras terbakar. Aura di sekitarnya begitu tenang. Si siluman rubah masih tidur di bawah akar pohon. Sepasang burung di ranting masih bernyanyi.

Kelopak dari roncean bunga Rin membelai telapak tangan Sesshomaru dengan lembut. Siluman itu mengikatkan hadiah dari manusianya itu ke hulu pedang. Bakusaiga masih tertidur, Tensaiga terasa hangat dalam sarungnya.

Damai.

Tapi Sesshomaru merasakan energinya terus menipis. Jika mimpi buruknya sejenak tadi adalah suatu pertanda, maka benar bahwa sesuatu tengah mencucup kekuatannya—makhluk pengecut yang hanya berani menyedot diam-diam seperti lintah. Sesshomaru mengerutkan alis, bibirnya menggaris dalam amarah. Ia akan menemukan makhluk hina itu, segera, dan memusnahkannya hingga tak satu pun mengingat keberadaannya di dunia.

.

.

.

“Hoi, Nenek. Di mana Rin?”

Kaede menengadah dari kesibukannya menyiangi rumput tanaman obat dan mendapati Inuyasha bersidekap di jalan setapak ladang, mukanya menekuk dalam ekspresi bergajulan yang khas.

“Rin pamit menemui Tuan Sesshomaru,” Kaede menjawab, menoleh ke arah pegunungan di timur desa. Sudah menjadi rahasia umum bahwa padang bunga rapa di daerah itu merupakan tempat pertemuan Rin dan sang siluman anjing, membuat orang-orang desa cenderung menghindarinya karena khawatir akan memergoki mereka berduaan.

Mendengar Inuyasha mendecih, pendeta perempuan itu mengangkat alis. “Ada apa?”

“Bukan apa-apa,” gerutu Inuyasha, menatap ke lokasi padang bunga itu dengan tatapan yang sama sekali tidak “bukan apa-apa”.

Kaede bangkit berdiri, waspada. Meski tahu bahwa Rin adalah sosok berharga bagi Sesshomaru, meskipun Sesshomaru telah menunjukkan berulang kali bahwa ia bukan saja tidak berminat melukai Rin tapi juga melindunginya; naluri manusia Kaede tidak akan pernah mampu mempercayai sang siluman sepenuhnya. Siluman, bagaimanapun juga, terbentuk dari zat yang berbeda dari manusia. Di dalam tubuh dan jiwa mereka mengalir _youki_ , suatu energi jahat yang menjadikan mereka kuat tapi juga menumpulkan hati.

Jika Sesshomaru berani melakukan sesuatu pada Rin, Kaede akan turun tangan meskipun harus berkorban nyawa. Anak perempuan itu telah menjadi berharga bagi Kaede juga.

“Apa aku harus mengambil panahku?” Kaede menawarkan, masih mengawasi Inuyasha. Setengah-siluman itu mengerutkan alis, menggeram-geram tanpa sadar, kentara sekali terganggu oleh sesuatu. “Inuyasha, apa Sesshomaru melukai Rin?”

“Jangan bodoh, nenek tua,” tukas Inuyasha tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari gunung. Tempat itu masih tampak damai, tidak ada awan hitam dan tidak pula burung-burung panik beterbangan. Begitupun Kaede melihat tangan Inuyasha mencengkeram hulu Tessaiga; dan lebih mengkhawatirkan lagi, pedang siluman itu bergetar di dalam sarungnya hingga menimbulkan bunyi kelenting penuh peringatan.

“Tenseiga memanggil kalian.” Itu bukan suatu pertanyaan. Geraman Inuyasha yang semakin menjadi, kedua kakinya yang mengangkang selebar bahu, dan tubuhnya yang secara instingtif condong ke depan siap menyerang hanya memperkuat pernyataan itu. Bukan Rin yang sedang dalam bahaya, melainkan tuan Tenseiga.

“Aku tidak mencium bau darah,” ujar Inuyasha, menengadah mengendus-endus udara, “juga tidak ada aura buruk di sekitar sini. Kau tahu itu, kan?”

Kaede mengangguk. Sebagai pendeta, ia pun sedikit banyak dapat merasakan aura gelap siluman yang bermaksud jahat. Makhluk yang membahayakan siluman sesakti Sesshomaru semestinya memiliki aura kuat. Tapi tidak. Semenjak pagi, yang ia rasakan di sekitar desa hanya aura familiar sang siluman anjing dan adik tiri setengah silumannya.

“Dan _dia_ tidak sedang bertarung,” Inuyasha melanjutkan, “Energinya stabil. Dia bisa jadi cuma sedang bersantai atau bahkan tidur siang.”

“Tapi kenapa Tessaiga begitu gelisah?”

“Mana kutahu? Tadinya kupikir ia hanya bereaksi karena Tenseiga ada di sekitar sini, tapi—”

Tapi lama kelamaan getaran pedang itu semakin menjadi, seakan berteriak memaksa Inuyasha menyambangi Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha mendecak. Meskipun Sesshomaru tidak lagi berusaha membunuhnya setiap kali mereka berpapasan (kebanyakan saat siluman anjing itu mengantar Rin pulang ke desa), bukan berarti Inuyasha akan dengan senang hati sengaja mendatanginya. Memikirkan tampang culas Sesshomaru saja sudah bikin suasana hatinya memburuk.

Tapi kegelisahan Tessaiga yang seolah tak beralasan ini membuatnya bimbang. Lain cerita jika, katakan saja, Inuyasha merasakan energi pertempuran dari arah padang rapa. Meski sambil mengumpat, ia akan datang memenuhi keinginan sang pedang dan menumpas apa pun yang mengacau di sana. Bukan demi Sesshomaru, tentu saja, walaupun si brengsek itu mungkin saja dalam masalah. Inuyasha hanya tidak suka ada pengacau di sekitar desanya.

Tapi energi Sesshomaru begitu stabil. Suasana begitu tenang. Tak ada anyir darah, baik dari siluman maupun manusia. Jika Inuyasha datang ke padang hanya untuk mendapati siluman anjing itu bersayang-sayang dengan anak manusianya, jika getaran Tessaiga ternyata memang hanya sekadar salam sapaan pada saudara pedangnya, bisa terbayang kericuhan tak perlu yang akan terjadi.

 _“Konyol sekali, datang kesetanan kemari gara-gara salah memahami keinginan pedangmu,”_ cemooh Sesshomaru dalam benak Inuyasha, menyembunyikan kejengkelan dengan kata-kata hinaan seperti biasa. _“Benar-benar setengah-siluman tak berbakat.”_

“Kurang ajar! Pedangmu itu yang memanggil-manggil Tessaiga dari tadi!” Seru Inuyasha mangkel, mengacungkan tinju ke arah pegunungan. Dia mendengar Kaede mendesah, tahu pendeta tua itu memutar bola mata tanpa perlu melihat ke arahnya.

“Tidak ada salahnya mengecek keadaan. Jika ternyata Sesshomaru dan Rin baik-baik saja, anggaplah pertemuan kalian semacam reuni keluarga.”

“ _Reuni keluarga_!? Yang benar sa—”

“Inuyasha!”

Setengah siluman itu menengadah terkejut ke arah sumber suara. Melesat di langit dari arah timur desa adalah naga berkepala dua milik Sesshomaru, ditunggangi oleh Rin yang berurai air mata dan Kagome yang semestinya sedang membantu para petani di ladang ubi. Tessaiga berdegup-degup, dentuman energinya mengirim perintah pada Inuyasha untuk _bertarung_. Ia menggertakkan gigi.

Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

“Nenek Kaede, Tuan Inuyasha!” Begitu sang naga mendarat, Rin langsung meloncat turun dan berlari menghampiri walinya sambil tersedu-sedu. Kaede memeluknya, mengelus kepalanya penuh simpati.

“Ada apa, Nak?”

“Nenek Kaede, Tuan Inuyasha, Anda harus menolong Tuan Sesshomaru!” Isak Rin, berusaha sia-sia mengelap wajahnya. Kaede membantunya dengan kain pengelap keringat yang semula tersampir di bahunya, membasuh wajah anak itu sampai bersih dan menyuruhnya membersit.

Inuyasha menegang. “Ada apa dengan Sesshomaru?” Tanyanya ketika Kagome telah tiba di sisinya. Perempuan itu merapatkan bibir, wajahnya memancarkan kecemasan.

“Rin memberitahuku tadi. Sesshomaru tertidur dan tidak bisa dibangunkan.”

Jawaban yang di luar dugaan. Alis Inuyasha berkedut. “Tidur … dan tidak bisa dibangunkan?” Ulangnya pelan-pelan, seakan berusaha menemukan arti lain dari kalimat itu.

Rin mengiyakan sambil terisak. “Kami pergi ke padang bunga rapa. Tuan Sesshomaru beristirahat di bawah pohon ginko sementara Rin mengumpulkan bunga. Tapi, saat Rin menghampirinya, Tuan Sesshomaru yang sedang tidur tidak bangun juga.”

Mendadak Inuyasha merasa jengah. Kedengarannya seperti jenis kejahilan yang dilakukan Miroku pada Sango, berpura-pura pingsan agar istrinya itu panik dan memberi si pendeta mesum kesempatan untuk berbuat tidak sopan. Memang sulit membayangkan Sesshomaru bertingkah demikian, tapi siapa tahu? Semua juga tidak menyangka siluman anjing itu akan bisa menyayangi manusia, tapi Rin adalah bukti nyata. Mungkin Sesshomaru juga punya selera humor dan ingin menggodai manusianya?

“Sudah coba kau bangunkan?” Kaede bertanya, kentara sekali memikirkan hal yang sama dengan Inuyasha tapi tetap berusaha serius demi si gadis cilik.

“Sudah! Rin sudah memanggil-manggil namanya, mengguncangnya, mencubit pipinya, dan Tuan Jaken sudah memukul kepalanya dengan Nintojo, tapi Tuan Sesshomaru tetap terlelap.”

Baiklah, sepertinya memang masalah serius. Sesshomaru mungkin bisa mentolerir Rin mencubit pipinya, tapi si katak harusnya langsung mati terbelah jika berani sekedar _menyentuh_ rambut Sesshomaru. 

“Ck, merepotkan saja,” umpat Inuyasha, mengambil ancang-ancang berlari. “Kalian tunggu di sini. Biar kulihat apa yang salah dengan si brengsek itu!”

Mengabaikan panggilan Kagome, setengah siluman itu melesat menuju pengunungan, terus merutuki kakaknya yang tolol dan makhluk apapun yang bisa cukup lihai untuk menjebaknya.

.

.

.

Sesuai cerita Rin, Sesshomaru masih terlelap di bawah pohon ginko ketika Inuyasha tiba.

Sekilas tidak tampak ada yang salah. Sesshomaru terlihat begitu damai, kepalanya terkulai pada bulu lebat di pundaknya, mata terpejam rapat, wajah tenang seakan tenggelam dalam mimpi remeh. Kecuali poni yang tersibak lembut ditiup angin dan gerak naik-turun dadanya, ia begitu diam seakan merupakan bagian dari pohon tua itu sendiri. Jika tidak ada Jaken yang memeluk kakinya sambil banjir airmata, Inuyasha mungkin akan menyangka sedang melihat perwujudan roh suci. Kesan yang mendirikan bulu roma, sebab Sesshomaru jelas jauh dari kata suci dan bukan sekedar roh.

Lebih mengerikan lagi karena Sesshomaru tetap bergeming ketika Inuyasha berlutut di sampingnya. Tessaiga telah berhenti gemeletak, kini pedang itu anteng seakan ikut menahan napas. Sesuatu benar-benar sangat salah di sini. Harusnya saat ini Sesshomaru sudah menyabet Inuyasha dengan cakarnya.

“Hoi, Jaken. Apa yang terjadi?”

Siluman katak itu melompat kaget, jelas tidak menyadari keberadaan Inuyasha saking sibuknya meratap. Dengan congkak ia meloncat ke hadapan Inuyasha, mengayunkan tongkatnya penuh ancaman.

“Inuyasha, sedang apa kau di sini!? Menjauh, jangan berani-berani memanfaatkan keadaan Tuan Sesshomaru yang lemah tak berda—aduh!”

Inuyasha menjitaknya begitu keras sampai tinjunya ikut sakit. Sial, kepala batu juga makhluk satu ini.

“Jangan banyak omong, katak cebol. Katakan padaku apa yang kau tahu agar kita bisa segera menyelesaikan ini!”

Jaken mengelus-elus benjol bertumpuk di kepalanya, melemparkan pandangan kotor, tapi toh menjawab juga, “Mana kutahu? Aku meninggalkan dia sebentar dan tahu-tahu sudah begini saja!”

Mengabaikan protes Jaken, dan sambil berpegang erat-erat pada Tessaiga untuk jaga-jaga barangkali Sesshomaru tiba-tiba menyerang, Inuyasha mendekatkan wajahnya ke siluman anjing itu, mengendus-endus. Tidak ada aroma makhluk lain—Sesshomaru tidak sedang dirasuki maupun dikendalikan dari jauh. Tidak juga Inuyasha mencium luka, baik di luar atau di dalam. Jikapun ada yang aneh, itu adalah energi Sesshomaru yang terasa sedikit lebih lemah daripada seharusnya, tapi itupun sulit ditebak sebab Inuyasha tidak pernah mengetahui secara pasti sebesar apa energi Sesshomaru sesungguhnya. 

“He—hei, setengah siluman! Mau apa kau—”

Dengan jantung berdebar keras, tahu bahwa ini perbuatan nekat tidak sayang nyawa, Inuyasha menyentuh dahi Sesshomaru.

“Aaaargh! Kulit Tuan Sesshomaru! Kulit ningrat Tuan Sesshomaru ternoda oleh tangan-tangan kotor! Tadi Rin, sekarang si tolol Inuyasha. Oooh malangnya tuan—auch!” Makhluk itu terlempar oleh tendangan belakang Inuyasha.

Dingin. Dahi Sesshomaru begitu dingin. Inuyasha meneruskan pemeriksaan, menekan sisi leher kakaknya, merasakan denyut teguh kehidupan pada pembuluh darah utama di sana. Tapi kulit di permukaan nadi itu pun sama saja dingin mati.

Dan yang terburuk—siluman maha angkuh itu tetap tidak terbangun. Kepalanya justru terkulai makin jauh ke samping.

“Brengsek,” desis Inuyasha, mengeratkan kepal. Untuk kesekian kalinya ia bertanya-tanya—apa yang sedang terjadi, dan makhluk apa yang cukup kuat untuk menjebak Sesshomaru seperti ini?

**Author's Note:**

> Inuyasha dan seluruh karakternya adalah milik Takahashi Rumiko. Tidak ada keuntungan material diambil dari cerita ini.


End file.
